Fil de forum:Affrontements et Liaisons/@comment-26869744-20181008110933/@comment-26575165-20181026105305
San Uchiha "Ils ne traduisent pas la meme chose, un grade on peut le refuser et plusieurs personnes peuvent avoir le meme grade comme celui d'Amiral, par contre une seul personne peut avoir le tittre du meilleur épéiste du monde" "Loic n'est pas l'assistant de Oda, Mihawk est le meilleur épéiste du monde dire le contraire j'appel ca de la mauvaise fois" Pour toi c est impossible qu Oda réalise le shéma suivant : Parcours de Shanks avec équipage => Empereur Parcours de Mihawk => meilleur épéiste du monde en ayant défier essentiellement des épéistes afin de le devenir ?? Mais rien que le fait que je propose cette hypothèse.. Tu ne peux pas bannir le fait qu'Oda aurait put réalisé ce même shéma.. Là je te parle même plus de niveau mais de logique. Ce qui est ci dessus est entièrement cohérent. Tu as peut etre une autre logique mais la mienne existe (bien que mis en difficulté par le Sbs tout en dessous) "Je répète, si Shanks était le meilleur épéiste c'est lui qui obtiendrai le tittre meme si ca l'intéresse pas" Cette décision ne t appartiens pas, c est Oda qui décide et tu n es pas dans sa tête... S il souhaite que shanks soit empereur et n est pas voulu devenir le meilleur épéiste en réalisant X évènement, alors ça sera comme ça. "Ce que j'essaye de te dire, Mihawk était connu alors que Shanks n'était qu'un matelot a l'époque, tu prétend que c'est Mihawk qui cherche Shanks je te dis que c'est le contraire je vois pas une personne déjà connu chercher a se mesurer contre un no name". Je prétends rien du tout. Pr moi les 2 cas sont autant possible mais tu m a fais comprendre que pour toi c est surtout l inverse dc je t ai demandé la source. Et bref ce que je dis c est qu on ne sait pas qd leur rivalité a débuté et que pr moi Shanks était loin d être matelot. Si ça se trouve Shanks était connu lors de sa 1ere rencontre avec lui. "C'est aussi valable pour Akainu il n'a eu que Curiel qui n'est pas un top commandant, il n'a été capable de capturer ou battre ni Marco, ni meme Crocodile ^^" Alors il a eu que Curiel en opposition directe a pratiquement all barbe blanche c est plutôt pas mal... Faut il vraiment que je cite tout ceux qui sont face a lui ? 3 pages après le hasard fait toujours aussi bien les choses : apparition de Shanks qui vient tous les sauver. Ptit a ptit je soutiens qu il les auraient eu tous (déjà qu il avait l avantage en mettant HS curiel). "PS : j'aimerai vous joindre sur le cas BB, honnêtement ca me surprend ce que tu dis Green, BB le mec ca fait des années qu'on lui mettent du poison dans ces médicament, a MF il ne peut meme plus utiliser ces haki, je rappel que BB pouvait esquiver les attaques de Ace meme en dormant XD, un homme qui peut meme plus utiliser son HDR, BB lui meme affirme qu'il peut plus restait le plus puissant a cause de la vieillesse, Marco qui est son second et de passage son médecin affirme que son état ne cesse de s'aggraver et malgré tout ces détails qu'avait mis en place Oda pour affaiblir ce monstre qui est BB il a couché Akainu en 2 coup, et tu veux nous faire croire que Akainu est aussi puissant que BB sous prétexte que akainu a pu contrer BB un moment, du coup Crocodile qui contre Mihawk il est aussi puissant que lui ? Sanji qui contre une attaque de BM est aussi puissant qu'un Yonku ?" - Empoisonnent via les perfusions : hypothèse (mais crédible, potentiellement possible) - ace est pas discret avec ses flammes en traversant la cloison du bateau, on voit qu ensuite Bb ouvre l oeil. Y'a même pas besoin d un hdo super développé là. Et même l attaque au couteau c est pas le vrai style offensif de Ace. Ace est un expert en indiscrétion. De plus, a ce moment là Ace n était pas encore nommé commandant. Non ce que je dis, c est que l affaiblissement de Bb par Oda (Hdr, vieillesse, hypothèse maladie, attaque de sqardo) = intervention Joz face a Aokiji, accélération défaite Bb (attaque au coeur avec akainu qui domine juste avant car Bb yeux mi clos juste avt), Amiraux pas a fond en terme de puissance. Sinon explique moi comment une attaque avec des lances de glaces a pu glacer la moitié de punk hasard, changé son climat a vie. Et la même chose pour akainu avec un simple maigou sur Bb ^^ Je rappel que Ace avait lancé une boule de feu qui en opposition avec les ténèbres de Teach faisait la taille de la moitié de l île banaro. Et tu crois toujours qu un Amiral etait a fond en puissance ? Mais réveille toi, réveillez-vous.... Marineford est la plus grosse blague, Bb était condamné au moment de se montrer. Même un Sbs le dit. Mais de toute façon moi je réponds aux autres, mais moi sur tout ce que je dis (comme ce Sbs par exemple), rare sont ceux qui reconnaissent la solidité de mes arguments, de ma version ou alors répondent par autre chose sans revenir sur certains points cruciaux. C est pas faute de développée pourtant. Tu sais, un combat a mort, c est rarement, en fait jamais un mec qui dit : ohlala j ai mal" (kizaru), c est jamais un mec qui contre un autre main dans les poches (akainu). C est plutôt genre : Luffy vs Lucci / Ace Vs Barbe Noire.. "Je vois pas comment on peut mettre deux individu dans la meme tranche de puissance alors que l'un deux peut battre l'autre avec seulement deux coup comme l'a fait BB contre Akainu" Parce que Akainu en attaquant par derrière l aurait détruit autant si ce nbest plus avec le 1er coup (peut être qu il aurait eu plus que la moitié de son visage non ?). Le truc c est qu il fallait obligatoirement qu akainu paye et ait une fin digne de l empereur.. Seul Bb dans ses conditions pouvait le faire (échec auparavant de vista, Marco qui le surprennent en demandant au dernier moment a jinbei de se baisser). Je vais même aller plus loin. Le premier coup est d autant plus important car a mon sens : Akainu l attaque en étant a genoux. Et enfin akainu qui jusque là, mesurait ses actes (regardez la différence), a bondit sur Bb dans cette position. C est une grosse prise de risque qui est du au 1er coup, prendre ce coup a pas mal énervé le chien rouge qui a voulut lui rendre sa pièce (sauf que lui est a genoux pr rendre le coup) voilà ce qu il en a été pour ma part. "et viens pas me dire que Akainu s'est relevé après c'est tout a fait normal qu'il se relève par contre le combat été fini, il a perdu et il a été sauver par le scénario, si BB avait continuer sa charge contre lui Sakazuki ferait plus parti de ce monde" Tout d abord, on parle du pseudo combat dont les conditions anormales que j ai dénoncé plus haut (+ necessité d écarter akainu pr le scénario BN-BB) 1- Si Akainu avait été KO il serait tombé logiquement dans un trou l amenant direct dans l eau (comme le montre la fissure provoqué). Je comprends pas qu on puisse dire dans un trou a peine creusé, là où on voit clairement que l île est fissuré en 2 avec l eau en dessous. 2- Même si c est le cas, pas d image, pas de preuve. Et je peux même (surenchérissement ;) dire que si ça se trouve il s est relevé une seconde après. 3- Akainu ne peut pas être atteint par des coups sismiques a distance, c est un logia 4- Bb peut couler l'île depuis le sol où il se trouve autant qu il veut, mais ça le mettrait aussi dans la mouise, ce qui serait bête PS : dans le tome 87, je cite un SBS : Quel est le nom de l épée de Shanks ? Réponse de Oda : "Il parait qu'elle se nomme "Griffon". Si Shanks apparait dans le récit dès le premier chapitre, on en sait encore très peu sur sa façon de se battre." Pensez vous toujours que Shanks ne sait que se battre a l épée, que mon interprétation du data book ait archi raté, etc ? En revanche moi j admets que s il se bat autrement qu a l épée, alors il n est pas forcément un génie comme Mihawk en escrime. Perso j avais jusque là fermé aucune porte et j étais davantage dans l optique : Shanks très fort a l épée + quelque chose qui compense. Tout en ne bannissant pas Shanks aussi fort en escrime que Mihawk.